


活生生的諮詢偵探

by xy700145



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>收錄於《Welcome Back, Sherlock》內，第二季之後，死而復生的活死人偵探。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

楔子

人生不會總是一帆風順，對約翰˙華生來說根本是波瀾壯闊。  
他的人生有好幾處重大的轉折，決定參軍是其一，從阿富汗負傷歸國是其一，愛上夏洛克˙福爾摩斯是其一，而夏洛克之死亦是其一。當約翰親手埋葬了他的摯友與他尚未說出口的愛情時，他覺得自己應該用完所有人生重大事件的額度了，下一次能讓他驚訝的只有自己身患絕症快死而已。  
然而在夏洛克過世不久，約翰就被迫盡快從悲痛中走出來，並且明瞭額度絕對還有剩。因為本應躺在棺材裡的死人突然間成群結隊地爬出來吃人，尖叫聲、哀號聲與打擊聲從那一夜開始沒有斷過，他沒有哪一刻比那時更慶幸自己有槍。  
與這些被稱為活屍、喪屍或是活死人（夏洛克在的話，還能舉出十多種稱呼）的生物戰鬥時，約翰時時刻刻都擔憂又期待下一個他碰見的活屍會是夏洛克，如果真有那天，他或許會忘記該扣下板機，但是到這場曠日廢時的對抗終於結束之前，他依然沒有見到他。  
以活屍破土而出那天算起快兩年之時．政府宣告針對半死症患者，即活屍，的抑制劑研製成功，其能使患者重新恢復理智，這場人類生存之戰才緩慢地進入尾聲。人們開始學著回到原先的生活，即使這對所有人都不容易，到今日街上還是有少數居民自發地攜帶武器巡邏。  
約翰的生活沒有完全恢復如初，這是指，以前可沒半死症這種疾病，而他在政府號召醫療人員加入醫治辦死者患者的培訓時選擇加入，現在他的診所是少數可供半死症患者就醫的地方。哈德森太太聽聞後用同情的眼光注視約翰，他才不是在等夏洛克，該死的。  
日子還要繼續，約翰第二次在戰後住進二二一Ｂ，不過這次沒有室友，他獨自坐在通常被夏洛克霸佔的沙發上，為夏洛克洗清汙名這則新聞乾掉一杯酒。  
「敬夏洛克˙福爾摩斯，我認識的人中最好的一個。」他舉起酒杯說，空蕩的客廳無人給予回應。


	2. 第一章

第一章

事情總會出乎約翰的意料，他發現如今自己面對意外是益發地處變不驚。  
約翰鎮定地掛掉來自麥考夫˙福爾摩斯的電話，自從夏洛克死後，他們為數不多的交集點消失泰半，畢竟哪一次麥考夫連絡上他不是為了夏洛克，那個就算嘴上不怎麼說但心裡總覺得自己是世界中心的男人，他們幾乎再沒有聯繫過，約翰上一次聽見這人的聲音還是在喪禮上。  
回到十分鐘前，約翰看了眼響起鈴聲的手機，對其上的名字疑惑地皺眉。  
「你好？」他試探道，日理萬機的麥考夫會抽空來電，太稀奇了。  
「日安，約翰。」麥考夫的聲音一如往常，用平和的外衣包裹著矜貴的內在。  
「麥考夫，呃，別來無恙。」不知道對方這通電話所欲為何使約翰有些不安，他以為會是按錯電話之類的，即使這種低級錯誤不太可能發生在較年長的福爾摩斯身上。  
「我聽聞你搬回貝克街，有人要我代為詢問你是否需要室友。」說到有人時，麥考夫輕笑，像在笑誰總是把事情戲劇化那樣，抑或是掩飾別人推他時造成的氣息不穩。  
「唔，謝謝，這次我想一個人住。」政府對於願意加入醫治半死症患者的醫療人員給予金錢上的津貼，再加上先前的退役軍人津貼．如今約翰總算負擔得起在倫敦的房租。  
「我們已經在門口，我堅持你先見過他再談。」像是沒聽過約翰的拒絕，麥考夫自顧自地說。  
約翰朝天翻了個白眼，他怎麼能忘記這些福爾摩斯的習性，他們總會讓事情照他們的意思來，反對意見被屏蔽在外。  
門口傳來哈德森太太開門與驚喜的叫聲，約翰這下只能勉強壓下心中那股莫名竄出來的期待，那種感覺經常在他遭遇活屍時出現，他知道自己在期待甚麼，但是他已經失望過太多次，多到不去正視這份期望。  
哈德森太太令人驚訝地度過這場浩劫，眾人皆稱她相當幸運，據她自己所說，她僅是按照政府廣播中交代的『待在家裡，嚴守門窗，等待救援』那樣做而已。  
你該走出去了，兩年了。約翰在心裡對自己說，對內心的自己踢了一腳。  
大門口的騷動逐漸轉移到二二一Ｂ的門口，約翰默默幫自己做心理建設。  
「約翰，你看是誰回來了。」哈德森太太慈祥並愉快的聲音隨著拉開的門一起進入室內，她的身高完全擋不住後面兩人，無法製造驚喜效果。  
約翰倏地站起身，瞳孔震驚地放大，麥哥帶來的人第一時間環顧四周後皺了皺鼻頭，「我的東西在哪裡？」  
「夏洛克！」約翰衝到他面前，然後又快步走開，在客廳繞了幾圈後停下，「你總算回來了。」他低聲說，然後給夏洛克一個堅實的擁抱。  
「噢。」夏洛克有點驚訝，很快地回擁，「我的東西到底在哪裡？」  
「這件事你該問你哥。」約翰忍不住撇嘴。  
「你讓他拿走我的東西。」夏洛克責怪地說，轉眼瞪麥考夫，麥考夫抬起下巴微笑。  
「嘿，公平點，你死了而他是你的家人，這樣再正常不過。」約翰為自己抗議。  
「正常多麼無聊。」夏洛克忿忿然地說，眼神化成利芒一下下地戳著麥考夫，「他肯定會藉故扣下一部分東西。」  
「不好意思，我還在這裡。」麥考夫插入對話，擺顯地甩了甩雨傘。  
「我知道，沒人能忽略你龐大的體積。」夏洛克繼續用眼神威嚇他，「明天把它們都搬回來。」而麥考夫只是意味不明地挑起眉，讓夏洛克更加惱怒。  
沉重的氣氛在他們的對話中消失得無影無蹤，約翰退後一步抬眼觀察夏洛克，慘白的膚色（倒不是說他以前的膚色就多健康）與近乎無色的瞳孔，約翰的心還是被扎了一下。  
半死症患者的肉體長期處在假死狀態，幾乎不行新陳代謝，皮膚蒼白如屍體，瞳孔變成透明無色，這兩點令他們即便行動如常依然很容易從尋常人之間被辨別出來，因此政府免費發給他們有色瞳片與粉底，而夏洛克明顯沒有使用。不過是粉飾太平，夏洛克收到這兩樣東西時說了這句話，然而他沒有丟棄這些東西，誰曉得之後辦案時會不會需要喬裝打扮，留下來以備不時之需。  
「那麼，我假設你很滿意這個室友。」麥考夫對約翰說。平心而論，麥考夫的確瘦了，看來這兩年政府也不好過。  
「你可以走了。」在約翰回話之前，夏洛克揮手打發麥考夫。  
「親愛的弟弟，過河拆橋可不是好習慣。」麥考夫慢條斯理地說，腳步未移動分毫。  
「如果不是那家『醫院』堅持必須由家人帶走病患，我會叫約翰來。」夏洛克講到醫院的時候加重了音，語氣中充滿著對醫院繁文縟節的不耐煩，「半死症不導致智能下降，他們居然愚蠢得認為我不能自行決定離開。」  
「有部分的半死症患者精神狀態並不穩定。」約翰替醫院辯駁，「再說社會上還存在對他們飽含敵意的人。」  
「他們從來就沒判斷我精神穩定過。」夏洛克嘲諷地嗤了聲。  
「我知道，高功能反社會人格嘛。」約翰開玩笑道。  
哈德森太太端著茶與點心進來，「別太習慣這些，我只是很高興你們回來，不打算做你們的管家。」  
低聲道謝後，約翰接過東西，這才想起夏洛克現在已經無法吃一般食物了，所有半死症患者皆必須每日施打能夠使他們保持神智與維持身體機能的藥劑，哈德森太太看見約翰的神色也意會到這點，一臉抱歉地看著夏洛克。  
「拜託，別這樣。」夏洛克厭惡地說，「只有麥考夫會因為不能品嘗甜食而傷心。」  
「或許我該恭喜你，你現在終於能靠藥劑維生了，這不是你的夢想嗎？」麥考夫清了清喉嚨提醒大家自己的存在後說。  
「這樣說我不用替他準備大腦囉？」約翰試圖緩和一下氣氛，兩個福爾摩斯同時看過來。  
「我認為你的醫學知識足夠讓你明白半死症患者如何攝取營養。」夏洛克語調快速地說，「但是我還是需要大腦，上次那個實驗還沒做完你就把大腦丟了。」  
「你想保存那個大腦就不該把它跟豬肉擺在一起。」約翰立刻做出無數次被抱怨丟掉斷肢殘骸時的反應。  
「夏洛克，約翰只是在說笑。」麥考夫對約翰擺出他為弟弟的幽默感而道歉的表情。  
「掰，不送。」夏洛克臉上掛上『真受不了他』的表情，半推半拉地把麥考夫送到門口，碰地關上門。  
「喔，我忘了關火。」哈德森太太用右手輕拍自己的左手做忽然想起甚麼的樣子，離開這裡回到自己屋內。  
此刻，屋內剩下夏洛克與約翰兩人，一陣寂靜突然壟罩住這個空間。約翰的內心裡好像幾瓶不同味道的調味料同時打翻，五味雜陳，那些他有段時間沒有想起的愛戀，伴隨著猶豫不安，再次沸騰般湧上。  
「我以為你不會回來了。」約翰打破沉默，舔了舔自己乾燥的唇，「我是說，已經過去這麼久。」  
「其實我在兩年前就醒來了。」想起兩年前的事情，夏洛克興奮地，「死者復活太有趣了，那些結構與變化，發明這個病毒的人是個天才，真可惜他死了。」  
「你兩年前就醒來了。」約翰用質問的語氣咬著牙關說。  
「那不重要，我參與了半死症藥劑的研發……」夏洛克繼續滔滔不絕地說。  
「這兩年，你完全沒聯絡過我。」約翰打斷他的話，「你最近才服藥的嗎？」  
「重點，約翰，你要注意重點。」夏洛克用上手勢來強調約翰關注錯了地方，「別開玩笑了，我可不是那些活著不動腦、死了更不動腦的生物。」  
「是啊、是啊，死亡怎麼可能阻止你思考呢。」約翰說完後醒悟過來，「你不是靠服藥來控制自己，怎麼可能？」  
「千萬不要忽略所有可能性。」夏洛克臉上出現沾沾自喜的神情。  
「等一下，你剛剛說這場災難是人為的？」約翰面上浮現憤怒，無數的悲劇在這段期間內發生，到如今始終有人堅信這是天譴，現在卻告訴他這是人禍？開甚麼玩笑。  
「啊，約翰，你終於聽到重點了。」夏洛克說，「一個天才生物學家為了復活死去的妻子研究出這個病毒，可惜的是病毒只能在人活的時候感染並潛伏在體內，病毒攜帶者死亡的時候才起作用使人以假死狀態繼續活動，最大的後遺症就是難以同時恢復思考能力。」  
「那人簡直是個瘋子！」約翰氣憤道，「那個人在哪？逃走了是嗎？他該為這一切付出代價。」  
「相信我，國際間有不少國家都希望他活著解決自己製造出來的病毒，他在事情爆發的時候就已經自殺了，一槍爆頭，死得不能再死了。」夏洛克有些遺憾地說。  
「而你神智正常卻從頭到尾都沒有聯絡過我。」約翰固執地繞回去之前的話題。  
「聯絡你對這一切又沒有幫助。」夏洛克的態度理所當然。  
「我只需要知道你還在就行了。」約翰抿緊唇，握住拳頭朝他揮了揮，「你該慶幸你真的死過一次，否則我會揍你。」  
「我明白了，情感訴求。」夏洛克實事求是地說出推論。  
「不，你不明白。」約翰突然洩氣，垂頭喪氣地說，「無論如何，歡迎你回來。」  
約翰走回樓上自己房間裡，坐在床上將臉埋在手掌裡，獨自回味今晚發生的所有事，最後他愉悅地躺到床上，至少他回來了；夏洛克躺在客廳沙發上，白色的眼珠一眨也不眨地注視天花板，冰冷的眼珠滲入些許溫暖的氣息。


	3. 第二章

第二章

隔日清晨，約翰睜開眼睛的時候才發現自己原來睡著了，即便發生這麼多事，看來他的神經始終不夠纖細到整夜無眠，這是他的優點之一。  
嘆了口氣，約翰坐起身把腳塞進拖鞋裡伸個懶腰，昨晚有那麼一瞬間他想把夏洛克塞回墳墓裡，如此他便不必面對內心的感情。別誤會他，約翰發自內心地高興於夏洛克的歸來，只不過約翰再次陷入往日那種徘徊於告白或不告白之間的掙扎，他絕望地感到自己再掙扎下去，不必他開口，夏洛克都能將他的苦惱演繹出來了。  
約翰搔搔頭髮，認命地下樓。  
「你沒睡好。」夏洛克甚至沒瞧他一眼就下定論，撇開他說話的語氣，內容可以稱為關心。  
「你根本沒睡。」約翰一如往常地反口抗議他作息不正常。  
「提醒你，我已經不用睡了。」夏洛克從眼角瞥他，約翰擺擺手走進廚房弄早餐。

咬著自己的三明治，約翰盯著夏洛克的臉色，越瞧越覺得不對勁，以半死症患者來說，這種模樣就像以前夏洛克為了破案幾天幾夜沒吃飯的時候差不多。  
他扔下嘴裡的食物，從壁爐上拿出一根針劑，「你今天打過針了嗎？」雖然是詢問，約翰百分百確定夏洛克根本沒打。  
「沒必要，我不需要靠那些保持理智。」夏洛克連一絲注意力都沒分給針劑，他都死過一次居然還是不能逃離攝取營養這種日常瑣事，真無聊啊。  
「少來，你得吸收足夠的營養成分來維持身體運作。」約翰不由分說地捲上夏洛克右手的袖子，將針扎進去。  
「遵命，我的醫生。」夏洛克的語調中帶點調侃意味。  
「奉承我也不會忘記每天打一劑。」約翰低聲說，專注地抽出針頭，沒有抬頭看夏洛克，因而錯過了夏洛克微笑的那瞬間。  
施針後觀察夏洛克的臉色恢復到一個以半死症患者為標準的健康範圍內後，約翰移開視線，嘴裡含糊不清地說：「你為什麼要跳？」話題突然跑出十萬八千里。  
「三條命與一條命，這選擇並不難。」就算這樣，夏洛克也聽清了他的問題，回答時表情變也沒變。  
「那是你的命！」約翰忍不住加大音量，「你說過在乎生命無助於你的思考演繹，你會避免這點。」  
「那是我說錯了。」夏洛克不錯眼珠地看著他，「面對一個有自毀傾向的瘋子，我賭不起你們的命。」  
「我在墳墓前求你再施展一個奇蹟。」約翰悲傷地回視他。  
「約翰，我以為你很明白我不是巫師。」夏洛克的音調毫無高低起伏，僅是敘述。  
「但是你是夏洛克˙福爾摩斯。」約翰幾乎是苛求了。  
「約翰，對不起。」夏洛克的聲音裡罕見地出現歉意。  
「別再這麼做了，你不會幸運到能活過來兩次。」約翰語氣嚴肅地說，「再有下一次，我絕對不會埋葬你，誰愛埋誰去。」  
「當然，我一點也不想回到無法盡情思考的死亡狀態。」夏洛克的話沖散了約翰的愁緒。  
「你能安靜地死上一陣子已經是極限了吧。」順著他的話，約翰開玩笑道。  
「噢，那簡直是折磨。」夏洛克做出厭惡的表情，兩人互視一眼哈哈大笑。  
再等等吧，約翰對自己說，現在還不是表白的時刻，他當真懷念彼此之間默契十足的相處方式，沒必要著急去改變。

準備妥當的約翰正要去上班，為了幫夏洛克打針，他現在略有遲到的危險。  
約翰在出門之前又轉回來囑咐夏洛克，「盡量別一個人到街上，現在的日子……不太平，非要的話，還是喬裝一下，還有記得保持連絡。」  
「嗯哼。」夏洛克不置可否，正霸佔著約翰的筆電（他自己的還沒送回來）在自己的網站上公布重新開始接案的消息。  
約翰對自己笑了下，他在想甚麼，夏洛克從來不是那種會聽從別人指示的類型。  
在他離開後不久，麥考夫的人將夏洛克的舊物送回到貝克街，交接的過程不甚順利，因為夏洛克不斷地指出哪些東西缺漏沒有歸還，接著打電話譏諷了麥考夫一番，再被麥考夫反譏諷，並表明那些東西屬於違禁品早已處理掉。  
「我清楚記得大英律法不禁止成年人抽菸。」夏洛克咬牙切齒地說。  
「你不需要吃飯，想必也不需要抽菸。」麥考夫如是說。  
這場對話以夏洛克狠狠地按掉電話作結。草草應付過麥考夫的手下，夏洛克興致勃勃地開始找樂子，或者該說是找案子，然而經歷過草木皆兵的長期戰鬥，現在存活下來的人自保能力相對提高，而就算是犯罪分子，這時候也尚未對難得的安穩生活失去興趣，一時間治安好得出奇，夏洛克無聊得直發悶。


	4. 第三章

第三章

活著無聊或死了清淨，兩者皆非夏洛克所好，但是第三項選擇遲遲未浮現，他只好暫時屈就於第一項選擇。  
「白癡，這個女人不只有兩個情人。」這是夏洛克看到綜藝節目中扮純賣傻的女星後的結論。  
「蠢貨，兇手不是他，看他的手就知道了。」這是夏洛克轉台到新聞台。  
「毫無邏輯，大眾就喜歡這個？瞧他們可憐的小腦袋，我真高興我不屬於大眾之一。」這是夏洛克瞥過肥皂劇的感想。  
最後夏洛克忍無可忍地關閉電視，將自己再摔回沙發上，腦袋高速運轉卻沒有一件事值得他去專注的煩躁感讓他想再給牆開幾個洞，哈德森太太再抱怨也沒用，可是約翰的槍又收回樓上床頭櫃，為了想開槍上樓去拿槍是一件更無聊的事情，這得等他窮極無聊才列入考慮，實際上說不定快了。  
正當他竄起身準備上樓的時候，門口傳來哈德森太太的尖叫聲，隨後造成尖叫聲的原因扭開了客廳大門，與夏洛克撞個正著。  
無怪乎哈德森太太會尖叫，來人是女性，全身沾滿了血跡，精緻漂亮的衣服在奔跑中變得破爛，神情慌亂無助，沒有被粉底掩蓋的脖頸透露出他半死症患者的身分，絕對稱得上是噩夢重現的一幕，不過夏洛克知道這名女性並未瘋狂，因為她死命抓著他的手，渾身顫抖個不停，而不是企圖把他開膛破肚。  
「幫幫我，求你。」女子急促地說完，不停回頭看洞開的大門，「我聽說你是個偵探。」  
夏洛克拉上門，將她安置在椅子上，「諮詢偵探。」他坐到女子對面，雙手指尖併攏看著她。  
「是的，是這個詞。」女子的臉上還未褪出驚恐，「你一定要幫我，他們說我殺了人，他們會殺了我的，他們總想殺死我。」  
「鑒於你一路跑來，路上肯定有人已經報警，你在警察到之前還有十分鐘，我建議你從頭說起，越詳細越好。」夏洛克努力壓抑住笑的衝動，終於有點意思了，不過約翰似乎提過這時候笑十分不得體。  
「我叫莫妮卡，莫妮卡˙薩萬。」女子的手抓住自己的裙子，反覆地抓放。  
「薩萬企業的薩萬？」夏洛克挑眉。  
「是的，我丈夫是科士旬˙薩萬，公司的總裁。」薩萬夫人無法克制地再回頭看門，「自從我……之後，他接我回家，一開始都很好，雖然越來越多僕人陸續辭職。」她勉強地笑了下，用手耙梳自己的頭髮，「我習慣傍晚注射，昨天注射完之後，我就昏迷過去了。」她吞嚥了下口水，為後面的發展而傷心，「早上起來後，我躺在床上，我丈夫的胸口被撕開，我尖叫著想把它合攏，後來僕人聽到聲音後進來，大喊著我吃了他，我才想到這個場景對其他人來說代表什麼，然後我什麼也沒想就跑了。」  
「誰保管你的藥劑？」夏洛克問，暗自可惜約翰不在家。  
「管家，他從科士旬父親那輩開始就……」莫妮卡的話還沒說完就被夏洛克截斷。  
「平時訪客多嗎？」  
「從我回家後就沒有了，只有親戚來訪，來得最勤的是我丈夫的弟弟。」  
「晚上除了你們夫妻還有誰在？」  
「管家跟幾個女僕，」薩萬夫人緊張地追問，「會是他們嗎？」  
「不是他們，現在可以肯定的是你沒有吃他。」夏洛克陳述道，「吃過新鮮血肉的患者會呈現短暫的健康膚色，你沒有這個現象。」  
「對，我沒有。」薩萬夫人感激地看著夏洛克，不住地點頭。  
「但是這無法證明你沒有殺他。」夏洛克這句話又把薩萬夫人的心提起來。  
「我要怎麼辦？」薩萬夫人幾乎視夏洛克是唯一的救命稻草。  
「請個好律師，拖延時間，等我看過現場會再聯繫你。」夏洛克語畢，時間掐得剛剛好，雷斯垂德帶著幾個人衝了進來，門的材質再度受到考驗。  
哈德森太太為何不抱怨這些人毀壞她的財產，夏洛克感到不平地想。  
其中舉著麻醉槍的槍手立即就要開槍，先衝進來的雷斯垂德定睛一看兩人根本非他們想像中的夏洛克被瘋狂患者襲擊而兩人扭打在地，迅速地伸手拉高槍手的槍口。  
「夏洛克，到底怎麼回事？」雷斯垂德驚訝地說，遇到夏洛克，事情總不照著想像來。  
夏洛克聳了聳肩，不置可否，「你去現場嗎？」  
「當然，我本來就該去現場，要不是聽到兇手……」雷斯垂德看向安靜的薩萬夫人，「嫌疑人朝你這裡來，我早就在現場了。」  
「那敢情好，快跟上。」夏洛克說完後便套上大衣匆匆出門，衣擺在空中戲劇化地劃出弧度。  
「喂！」雷斯垂德朝他叫了聲，發現攔不住他的腳步，只好匆忙地向薩萬夫人宣讀她的權利後逮捕。

在計程車上，夏洛克抽空傳給約翰一條簡訊。  
『有案件與屍體，快來。』診所內的約翰看見這則簡訊，他難得開心地笑了，多麼令人懷念，好久沒人這樣打斷他的工作。  
找來其他同事代班，約翰離開診所朝簡訊所留的地址去。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

在約翰到達犯罪現場（那棟屬於薩萬家的豪宅）時，莎莉˙多諾萬正在給夏洛克放行。他忍不住揉了揉眼，自己沒看錯吧，那是多諾萬？兩年沒見就轉性了，她對夏洛克的態度可以稱得上和善了，放在以前，她絕對會堵住他的去路直到雷斯垂德來才不情願地放人過去。  
「約翰。」夏洛克朝他招手，然後消失在門後。  
「嗨。」路過多諾萬時，約翰禮貌地打了聲招呼。  
「好久不見。」莎莉勾起嘴角，但任何人都看得出來笑意沒有達到她的眼裡。  
不只是她，整個警隊都被悲傷的氣氛包圍，這與警隊有大半是生面孔脫不了關係，在先前看似沒有終點的戰役中，蘇格蘭場失去了太多人，不得不從警校抽調來許多新鮮人，他們之中的許多人到現在尚未揮去陰霾。這種時候，任何一個熟面孔，不管他是誰，都不會被惡劣地對待。  
屋內是一片狼藉，薩萬夫人逃離的時候，身上沾到的血到處噴散，使得取證的難度更大，流出如此多血，那些血液的所有人不可能再活著。主宅的大床上，殘破的受害人屍體躺在其上，胸口到腹腔被打開，血幾乎把床單染成紅色。  
夏洛克與約翰站到床邊，有些首次來現場就碰見這種場面的新嫩警員已經青著臉跑出去，現場的法醫他們不認識，但不妨礙夏洛克趕他出去。  
雷斯垂德把嫌疑人帶回警局後馬不停蹄地趕到現場，正好碰見夏洛克又把他的手下攆出房間。  
「我很高興你總算擺脫安德森，但是這個人同樣會妨礙我。」夏洛克與不肯離開的法醫對瞪眼。  
「安德森死了。」雷斯垂德嘆了口氣，「在停屍間取證的時候遭到襲擊。」  
夏洛克愣了幾秒後，「對不起。」  
「你先出去。」雷斯垂德對不甘不願的法醫說。  
「約翰，你怎麼看？」夏洛克拋下尷尬的沉默，回到屍體旁邊。  
「死因是大量出血，非常明顯。」約翰無奈地說，他不明白他與法醫在作用上有何差別，即使夏洛克聲稱是天差地別。  
「我好不容易讓你的腦子活躍一點，別又退回去了。」夏洛克不高興地抱怨。  
「真謝謝你喔。」約翰逼迫自己更仔細地觀察那個猙獰的傷口，就算他是醫生也不代表他每天面對內臟外露的畫面，「最大的傷口，是先用刀割出來，再徒手撕裂邊緣。」  
「終於說到點了，這一小段的傷口太工整。」夏洛克慘白的臉孔因為太接近屍體沾到些許鮮血，配上興奮的笑容，頗有恐怖片的感覺，「陷入瘋狂的半死症患者不會去拿刀，當下他們的力氣就足夠扯裂人體，這不是什麼半死症患者殺掉同床伴侶的經典悲劇，這是故意而為的謀殺。」  
「那又如何，他的妻子依然沒有排除嫌疑。」雷斯垂德說。  
「替莫妮卡˙薩萬做抽血檢查，她的血液代謝極慢，如果真如他所說昨天被迷昏，那麼麻醉劑的成分肯定還殘留在她體內。」夏洛克用一種『你們都是笨蛋』的語氣說。  
「那會是誰？」雷斯垂德忽略他惱人的說話方式。  
「管家在哪裡？」無視他的問話，夏洛克轉而離開主臥室，走到遠離主臥的一間空置房間前，現在有一個警察守在門口，警方暫時拿這間房來做筆錄，裡面是早上目睹這一切的管家與其他傭人。  
夏洛克不顧阻攔闖進去的同時，約翰跟在後面向無辜的小警察道歉，雷斯垂德搖了搖頭叫法醫繼續做他的工作。  
一眼鎖定那位身著西裝花白頭髮梳得一絲不苟、坐姿筆挺顯然受過良好訓練的老年男子，夏洛克坐到他對面，一針見血地問，「你在掩護誰？」  
「原諒我，我不懂你在問什麼。」老管家的視線掃過他的臉，花了僅僅幾秒就掩飾過去他對夏洛克這類人，活屍或其他一連串的名詞，的嫌憎，若非夏洛克，其他人恐怕會忽略這點。  
「不管那人是誰，他殺死你從小看到大的薩萬先生。」夏洛克步步緊逼，他嗅得到老管家平靜表面下的動搖。  
「大少爺是那女人殺的！」老管家像是被刺激到一般跳了起來，「那個從地獄回來的惡魔！」  
「屍體身上有刀傷，你肯定看見他拿刀了。」當作沒看見老先生朝他投射過來的惡毒眼光，夏洛克說，「你見到他身上沾到的血了嗎？鮮紅色的、活人的血，不是死人身上會有的血。」  
老管家的自欺欺人被戳破，他頹然坐下，「他說他只是要去殺那個女人，為什麼大少爺會死。」  
「兇刀在你這裡嗎？」夏洛克見獵心喜，持續追問。  
「沒有，他帶走了，不過他換下來的衣服在我這裡。」老管家沒有反抗地被銬上手套。  
看著他被帶走，夏洛克對約翰說：「比我想像中的無聊，他招認得太快了，我本來以為要讓他看見屍體才能突破心防。」  
「夏洛克，有點同理心。」約翰不贊同地說。  
「不好意思，我很難把自己代入到愚蠢得放兇手進來殺自家人的人身上。」夏洛克豎起衣領，朝雷斯垂德打了個手勢示意他們要離開了，視而不見雷斯垂德向他做出的『你還沒告訴我你是怎麼知道這些』的口型。  
抬手看過時間，現在趕回診所也無濟於事，約翰扯住夏洛克遞給他衛生紙擦掉臉上沾染的血滴，否則這樣走到街上大概下一刻他們就會在蘇格蘭場與雷斯垂德眼對眼。


	5. 第四章

第四章

回到貝克街後，夏洛克發給薩萬夫人一封沒頭沒尾的簡訊告知她兇手是她的小叔後就將此事拋諸腦後，但是約翰抓心撓肺地想知道究竟是怎麼一回事，這時候他與雷斯垂德有相同的想法。  
「思考，約翰，再這樣看著我也不會找到真相。」夏洛克半嘲諷地說。  
「不如你幫個忙直接告訴我。」約翰放棄地攤手。  
夏洛克驕傲地挺起胸，「這相當明顯。」  
又來了。約翰在內心吐槽他，不過現在是自己想聽，所以還是忍著點吧。  
「能夠事先迷昏莫妮卡˙薩萬，又能在晚上這種訪客很少挑選的時段進到他家裡，殺死毫無防備的受害人，這個人一定與主人家相當熟悉，而且有內應。」夏洛克說，「薩萬夫人的藥劑由管家保管，管家的態度卻顯露出對半死症患者的極端厭惡，雖然他掩飾得很好，但是沒逃過我的眼睛。他對此類人有偏見，最大可能是他認為佔據夫人身體的是從地獄來的惡魔，這可以從他配戴的十字架項鍊看見一些端倪。我事先問過夫人，他家最近極少有人來訪，一個人能得到管家的信任，又能使受害人毫不設防，這樣範圍縮到很小。管家從小照顧薩萬先生到大，如果兇手直說要殺害薩萬先生，管家肯定不會幫忙。對方騙管家只殺死薩萬夫人，死的卻是薩萬先生，管家事後肯定極度心神不寧。我佔了個時機的好處，只要再逼得緊一些，他很容易就露出馬腳。」  
「我很不想這麼說，但是太厲害了。」約翰讚嘆道，「少把尾巴翹起來，他為什麼要殺死自己的親兄弟？」  
「情殺或財殺，後者的可能性最大，除了薩萬夫人，他弟弟是他血緣最近的人，理應繼承他的遺產。」夏洛克平穩地說完後，口氣一轉，「整件事情裡最無聊的地方就在這裡。」  
「但是只要驗過薩萬夫人的血，一切就會曝光了啊。」約翰想不通這點。  
「想像一下，如果薩萬夫人沒來得及跑出來，會怎麼樣發展下去？」夏洛克依舊無法收斂他的得意勁。  
「警方會進來，麻醉薩萬夫人，然後把她帶去醫院監管。」約翰說出標準流程後恍然大悟，「這樣她體內有麻醉劑的成分就說得過去了。」  
「做得好，繼續保持下去。」夏洛克就是能把稱讚講得像嘲笑。  
「我猜我該開始更新部落格了。」約翰已經學會略過他不得體的話，只要附近沒有外人，「或者先留到下次我跟格雷格喝酒的時候做談資再更。」  
「誰是克雷格？」夏洛克不滿地說，他沒有推論出約翰有新朋友，這個錯誤簡直不可接受。  
「雷斯垂德。」約翰無奈地說，「你還是記不住他的名字。」  
「什麼時候你們好到會出去喝酒了？」夏洛克依然不太高興，「你很久沒參與辦案，看其他人對你的陌生程度就知道。」  
「在你躺進土裡的時候。」約翰閉了閉眼後說。  
「明白了。」夏洛克明智地閉嘴。  
「所以，」約翰說出自己一直在想的問題，「老管家之所以幫忙另一個薩萬先生，只因為薩萬夫人是半死症患者？」  
「對他來說，那不是薩萬夫人，是死而復生的活死人，地獄的使徒，或者其他什麼東西。」夏洛克的嘴角出現嘲笑的弧度，「他根深蒂固地相信這一點，以致於讓謊言蒙蔽住雙眼。」  
「就因為這樣，他們想要她死？」約翰低聲說，聲音小到接近於自語。  
「人性，不是嗎？」夏洛克嘲諷地說。  
勉強乾笑兩聲，約翰食不知味地吃完哈德森太太好心送來的晚餐，天知道她只是藉故想確定夏洛克沒事，他忘記藏起袖口沾到的血了。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

這一夜，約翰切切實實地失眠了，他在考慮一個重要的決定，一整晚他反覆地說服自己再推翻重來，最後他突然發覺他幸運地擁有第二次機會，再錯過的話，可能永遠也不會有第三次。  
說做就做，約翰努力地振奮自己，錯過這時機，不曉得何時他會再鼓起勇氣。拉開臥室的房門，他堅定而緩慢地下樓，看見夏洛克站在沙發上往牆上釘東西。  
「夏洛克。」約翰企圖得到他的注意力。  
「唔。」他給出一個『我聽見了』的鼻音，把下一張紙釘到牆上。  
「夏洛克！」約翰無法控制地叫道，真是的，「我很認真地在跟你說話。」  
「你過來，這裡面的關聯……」夏洛克在兩張紙之間拉上一條線，沒聽見約翰同時在說甚麼。  
「我說我天殺的喜歡你。」約翰自暴自棄地喊，這絕對是他最失敗的一次告白。  
夏洛克的眼睛亮了起來，「終於啊。」  
「什麼叫終於？」約翰訝異地問，「你那是什麼反應。」  
「哪裡不對嗎？」夏洛克稱得上雀躍地放下手中的東西，「你太容易被看穿，行為模式太固定了，我根本沒故意去看。」  
「我說過不要演繹我！」約翰生氣地叫，「你休想轉移話題，你的答案呢？我都開口了，至少值得一個回答。」  
「嗯哼，我也喜歡你是個適宜的答案。」夏洛克笑著說。  
「別說了，我知道都是我犯蠢。」約翰與他同時說，然後他連忙抬頭，「你的回應是……正面的？」  
「除了智力，我沒發現你的聽力有問題。」夏洛克疑惑地盯著他。  
「不，我只是……」約翰無法克制自己的快樂，「我沒有想到會是這個答案。」  
「你預期會得到不想要的回應，而你還問了，真不符合邏輯。」夏洛克嘖嘖兩聲，面有得色。  
「閉嘴，一般人會選擇自己偷偷高興。」約翰再次懷疑自己的眼光，他到底是多想不開去愛上這號人物。  
「這樣我今天能不打針嗎？」夏洛克明知故問地說。  
「不。」約翰快速地拒絕他。  
「一起來看這個案子？」夏洛克朝他伸出手。  
「你從哪拿來的？」約翰伸出手，被他拉上沙發，哈德森太太肯定會抗議他們對待沙發的方式。  
夏洛克與約翰頭靠著頭，低聲地討論起案情，微風從窗戶溜進，吹開窗廉，室外的燦爛陽光絲絲縷縷地照射進來，美好的清晨不過如此。


	6. 尾聲

尾聲

人聲鼎沸的酒吧裡，坐在吧檯邊的雷斯垂德與約翰高聲談論先前的富豪被殺案。  
「真是個渾蛋。」雷斯垂德大聲說，音樂聲對於交談來說是種阻礙，但是下班後混在人群裡喝點酒最好不過了。  
「你們問出動機了嗎？」約翰配合著大聲講，然後喝口啤酒潤喉。  
「還不就是遺產那點事，自己有這麼多錢還盯著他兄弟的那份，貪心不足蛇吞象。」雷斯垂德沒有掩飾他討厭兇手這點，在他們去逮捕兇手的時候，對方氣焰可高了，不停叫囂會告得他們傾家蕩產，直到證據擺在眼前才像鬥敗的公雞那樣垂下頭。  
「今天找你出來，還有點別的事。」約翰說得吞吞吐吐，十分猶豫。  
「什麼？我沒聽見。」雷斯垂德用肩膀撞他，催他大聲點。  
「我跟夏洛克在一起了。」約翰幾乎是喊出這句。  
雷斯垂德被啤酒嗆得正著，嗆咳不停，片刻後才終於能夠說話，「不容易啊，你踏出那一步了。」  
「夥計，你實在太明顯了。」雷斯垂德安慰地拍他的肩。  
「我的天啊。」約翰放下酒，用手搓揉自己的臉，「所有人都知道嗎？」  
「也不是所有啦。」雷斯垂德想了會，「大概就認識你的那些警察知道。」  
「我需要一個地洞。」好鑽下去，約翰困窘地在心裏補完這句話。  
這時候，螢幕上的足球比賽有球隊進球了，一陣歡呼聲在酒吧內爆出，蓋過所有其他的聲音，雷斯垂德亦加入舉杯歡呼的行列。

完


End file.
